1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary folding device, and more particularly to an auxiliary folding device for a treadmill.
2. Description of Related Art
For reducing the volume of a treadmill when being stored, most of the treadmills are designed to be foldable. In folding the treadmill, a platform of the treadmill is upward turned toward the stand of the treadmill. For easily folding the treadmill and holding the turned platform in place, an air cylinder is mounted on a first side of the treadmill for easily lifting the platform and a locking device mounted on a second side of the treadmill for holding the turned platform in place.
However, the air cylinder is mounted on one side of the treadmill and the other side of the treadmill is locked by the locking device such that the air cylinder may be over loaded. The air cylinder may be broken when loading all the gravity of the treadmill for a long time. To mount two air cylinders to two opposite sides of the treadmill may solve the above problem. However, two air cylinders may greatly increase the manufacturing cost of the treadmill.
Another conventional auxiliary folding device for a treadmill in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 is mounted between a main frame (6) and a platform (7) of the treadmill for easily lifting the platform (7) toward the main frame (6). The base frame (6) has two arms (61) respectively upwardly extending from two opposite sides of the main frame (6) and the platform (7) is pivotally mounted to the main frame (6) between the two arms (61) of the main frame (6). The auxiliary device (8) includes a telescope rod (81) mounted on a first side of the treadmill and an air cylinder (82) mounted on a second side of the treadmill for easily lifting the platform of the treadmill. A locking pin (811) extends through the telescope rod (81) to lock the telescope rod (81) when the telescope rod (81) extends to a suitable length.
However, the telescope rod (81) is mounted on one side of the treadmill and locked after expanding, and the air cylinder (82) is mounted on the other side of the treadmill such that the above problem of over load of the air cylinder has not solved. As shown in FIG. 6, the telescope rod (81) and the air cylinder (82) are respectively mounted on two opposite side of the treadmill such that the manufacturing processes of mounting the auxiliary device (8) to the treadmill are complicated. Furthermore, the dust and a crash may shorten the using life of the air cylinder (82) because an inner rod (not numbered) of the air cylinder is exposed in the air after extending to lift the platform (7).